Halfa's Revenge
by ghostgirl14027
Summary: Danny was found dead one day, who does he seek revenge on? First Fic, be nice! Rated for safety! Sequal up, its called Baxters Back, for all those nice reviewers!


Halfa's Revenge!

My first "offical" Fan fiction

-I don't own Danny Phantom, and if I did angry fans would kill me for its cancellation!-

I can't spell and don't have spell check working at all, ever, so try to translate your best!

Today was and ordanary day for Danny Fenton, well as ordanary as ghost powers can get. He managed to get the box ghost in the thermos without going ghost today, that was pure luck, ussaly he had to dodge boxes, today he snuck up and suck in he went! For once he had his homework, that Tucker and Sam praticly did for him, and was on time. Thank goodness its last period, Danny thought as Sam and Tucker looked at him for an explantion, "Box Ghost" he wispered. THey nodded understanding how easy it was tocatch him. Mr. Lancer began his boring lesson after seeing Danny ready, he was somewhat surprised. The class wasn't paying much attion, just spaceing out at the bord.

"FINALY its over!" Tucker exclaimed because it was everyones favorite school day, Friday. Danny smiled an agreement.

"Yes even goths appreacite the importance of Fridays." Sam announced boredly

"Hey Fen-turd!" Dash yelled as Danny and the rest of team Phantom walked away of the school. They rolled thier eyes, Danny prepared for a wedige and lame insult, Dash thought of. He wasn't realy frightning just annoying.

"Yeah, Dash, you already wedgied me today, and shut me in my locker, three times," Danny said boredly

"Well you don't seem like it!" Dash said thinking that made sense.

"Dash, why don't you leave me alone, don't you have friends?" Danny said instantly regretting it.

"WHAT was THAT, Fenton?" Dash asked in a deadly tone.

"Uh," Danny said before Dash hit him hard. He fell down hand hit his head, and then Dash grinned an walked away. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried in unision, as they instantly helped him up.

They looked at him then Sam said "you hit your head we should go to the hospaital," but of course knowing Danny he was stubborn untill they left him at his house that night they figured if he could argue he was fine. But they were so wrong.

-DP- The Next Morining -DP-

Jazz went to awake Danny, but Danny never woke up. She instantly started panicing and then after the parents came, the cops. They said it looks like he had hit his head, and some how hit his brain, internal bleeding too. (I know nothing about medicalness so barewith me) Sam and Tucker noticed the cops and came in, they were so shocked when the cops asked if he hit his head they just couldn't say anything, but they were thinking one thing only, Dash. It was announced on Monday at school, and Danny's parents had invited everyone to the funeral. Of course this happened to be the day Dash intened to throw a party while his parents were out. But now his parents attended the funeral. Every one apologized to his parents and gave sympathetic looks to Jazz and Tucker, they all knew stay away from Sam, she looked more like emo than goth today. "Man I can't beleve it I knew some how Fenton would ruin my party!" Dash wispered to Kwan, "Dash shhh, his parents!" kwan answered being more interested in being polite to Danny's family than Dash for a rare occasion. That day Danny's family was completly devastaed. Sam and Tucker too. But as the coffin was being lowered into the grave Danny Phantom phased out of the coffin, Sam and Tucker knew some thing was wrong Danny would never do that, or atleast wait untill nobody saw to.

"Dash!" Phantom hissed Stareing directly at him

"Danny Phantom!" Dash said confused. As every one stared wide eyed at what was happening. "Dash you killed me, always bulling me and other "nerds", as you called us, you shall now pay for it all al this time I wanted you to feel the pain the irriation you put me through, I had enough trouble keeping my secret, and catching ghosts!" Phantom said angerly

"Secret? He did WHAT to you?" Paulina asked Stupified

"Paulina, you hated me thought I was a loser too." PHantom said plainly

"What?" Paulina asked confused and hurt

"You see everyone I was not a ghost untill today, I was a halfa," Phantom said grinning and went on "I was half human half ghost, who was my human side you ask, well," He changed into Danny Fenton, but instead of his wonderful ice blue eyes was the brillant emrald green of phantoms instaed, and he was shades paler as well. Everybody gasped, then Phantom began, "I shall return I am now accepted to my own relm of the ghost zone, and must make it my own, but be warned with out humanity ghosts may not be friendly." THen he teleported away leaveing many people angry at Dash for killing not only Fenton but the town hero as well, and wondering what he would do next.

-DP- A few days later -DP-

Every body still wondering when Danny would return was going back to semi-normalness. Then one day while being bored in Lancer's class Phantom appered and grabbed Dash. "DANNY NO!" Sam and Tucker yelled "And why not? Like you said tucker why not use the power of Phantom as an advantage?" Phantom asked "He may be a bully, but don't hurt him Danny you know Dash is just stupid!" Sam said but Danny didn't care he knew his parents wouldn't shoot thier son, and nobody stood up to Phantom now that he was all ghost. Danny carried Dash to the Town hall where a crowd gathered, Phantom stood waiting on top with Dash. After some quietness Phantom yelled out, Dash Baxter had killed me and made me all ghost, and this means now I am no longer a human with ghost powers but a ghost with human powers. At this he picked up Dash yet again and flew over the crowd, "Go ahead try to catch the boy!" He shouted happily as Dash plumeted down and Danny Watched knowing Dash would never bully again. After the gruesome boy had been rushed away in an ambulance everybody could only stare, Danny spotted Sam and Tucker, flew down to them and said, "You know where my relm in the ghost zone is, visit me some time," like he was simply inviteing them for dinner, he stared at Sam for a long while and floated away.


End file.
